A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of foot supports, more specifically, an articulating support for use in tying a shoelace.
B. Discussion of the Prior Art
As a preliminary note, it should be stated that there is an ample amount of prior art that deals with foot supports generally. As will be discussed immediately below, no prior art discloses an articulating foot-elevating support wherein a foot-shaped footrest is seated atop a hydraulically actuated cylinder such that the footrest may be adjusted elevationally; wherein the footrest can articulate about a pivot point in a manner consistent with movement of the foot about the ankle; wherein the foot-shaped footrest includes a heel stop that prevents a foot from sliding off of the foot-shaped foot rest when in use.
The Raghubir Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 7,354,110) discloses a foot stool that includes a plurality of legs, a foot support carried by the plurality of legs, and an elongated heel slot provided in the foot support. However, the foot stool is not capable of articulating and raising and lowering in a real-time manner.
The Drabert et al. Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 3,653,715) discloses an adjustable foot rest. Again, the foot rest is not directed to use with tying a shoe on a foot, and which articulates the foot thereon.
The Scholl Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 2,748,838) discloses a foot rest cushion. However, the foot rest cushion is not a device for use in tying ones shoes in which an elevating foot-shaped support can raise elevtionally to provide a place onto which an end user may place a foot.
The Kraftick Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 5,536,071) discloses a footrest for relieving back fatigue and pain. However, the footrest does not articulate or elevate to aid an end user in resting a foot thereon for the purpose of tying one's shoe thereon.
The Going et al. Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 6,065,807) discloses an adjustable foot support that provides several user selectable heights to accommodate a wide variety of users. However, the foot support is stationary and does not feature a foot-shaped rest that can articulate and adjust elevationally in order for said foot rest to be an aid in tying one's shoe thereon.
The Thompson Patent (U.S. Pat. No. Des. 262,667) illustrates an ornamental design for a shoe tie stand, which does not supply an elevation or articulating foot rest.
The Hagans Patent (U.S. Pat. No. Des. 455,252) illustrates an ornamental design for a shoe and boot support stand for use during polishing, which does not articulate or adjust elevationaly via a hydralically actuated cylinder.
The Knowles Patent (U.S. Pat. No. Des. 48,826) illustrates an ornamental design for a shoe polishing stand, which does not articulate or adjust elevationally via hydraulically actuated cylinder.
While the above-described devices fulfill their respective and particular objects and requirements, they do not describe an articulating foot-elevating support wherein a foot-shaped footrest is seated atop a hydraulically actuated cylinder such that the footrest may be adjusted elevationally; wherein the footrest can articulate about a pivot point in a manner consistent with movement of the foot about the ankle; wherein the foot-shaped footrest includes a heel stop that prevents a foot from sliding off of the foot-shaped foot rest when in use. In this regard, the articulating foot-elevating support departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art.